Sherlock Holmes (Downey)
Sherlock Holmes was an eccentric detective-for-hire who became a wanted fugitive in his hunt for Lord Blackwood, while constantly being followed by the presence of Professor Moriarty. After the death of Irene Adler(Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows), Holmes was driven by revenge to solve the case and bring down Moriarty. Biography Personality Sherlock was eccentric, brave and diabolically intelligent. He showed his own degree in personal cunning and a slightly suave demeanour. He was focused, vengeful and rather egotistical and strong-minded. He was quite the sociopath and seemed to be clever enough to surpass James Moriarty, who was himself mentally agile. He cared deeply about John Watson and Mary Morstan, enough to challenge Moriarty about it. He also thought he was more devious than Moriarty. Abilities Holmes' abilities lay mainly in his skills of deduction and his genius-level intellect. He was also shown to be a master of many known martial arts and boxing and had an aggressive, if not slippery, fighting style. His style also involved psychological warfare. He was an adept boxer and was able to hold his own, overwhelm and defeat McMurdo in the ring; although, McMurdo's loss can also be attributed to his own arrogance. He was a highly skilled marksman and was able to outshoot several of Lord Blackwood's men. Behind the Scenes Downey was visiting Joel Silver's offices with his wife, producer Susan Downey, when he learned about the project. Ritchie initially felt Downey was too old for the role because he wanted the film to show a younger Holmes on a learning curve like Batman Begins. Ritchie decided to take a chance on casting him in the role, and Downey told the BBC that "I think me and Guy are well-suited to working together. The more I look into the books, the more fantastic it becomes. Holmes is such a weirdo". Downey also revealed what his wife had to say: "that when you read the description of the guy — quirky and kind of nuts — it could be a description of me". Downey intended to focus more on Holmes' patriotic side and his bohemianism, and felt that his work on Chaplin has prepared him for an English accent. Ritchie feels his accent is "flawless". Both Downey and Ritchie are martial arts enthusiasts, and have been inspired by the Baritsu mentioned in the 1901 story The Adventure of the Empty House. Downey lost weight for the part, because during a chat he had with Chris Martin, Martin recommended that Holmes look "gaunt" and "skinny". Gallery Holmes_vs_mcmurdo.jpg|Holmes vs Mcmurdo Holmes_playing_the_violin.jpg|Holmes playing the violin Guy ritchie slider.jpg|Holmes and Watson receiving the news that Blackwood has risen from the dead Holmes1.jpg|Holmes and Watson after a near death experience Holmes3.jpg|Holmes and Irene Adler Holmes_and_watson_2.jpg|Holmes and Watson traveling to Watson's "stag party" Sherlock_and_mycroft.jpg|Sherlock and Mycroft Cossack_vs_holmes.jpg|Holmes vs an assassin Watson's_wedding.jpg|Holmes as best man in Watson's wedding Holmes_and_moriarty.jpg|Holmes and Moriarty meet Holmes_and_simsa.jpg|Holmes and Madame Simza Holmes_&_moriarty.jpg|Holmes captured by Moriarty Holmes_and_watson.jpg|Holmes and Watson at the peace summit Holmes_&_moriarty_2.jpg|Holmes and Moriarty battle in their mind Holmes_&_moriarty_3.jpg|Holmes and Moriarty falling into Reichenbach Falls es:Sherlock Holmes (Downey) Category:Characters: Guy Ritchie films Category:Versions of Sherlock Holmes Category:British characters